Ashita ni Mukatte
by RitSuYue
Summary: [Facing Toward Tomorrow]Oneshot. Hiei and Botan think their love for each other is unrequited. But when Botan is about to get married to Koenma, only Hiei can stop her from making the worse mistake of her life. HieixBotan.


Another one shot. This was one of those things that just popped into your head. I must admit that Hiei seems a bit OOC and I tried hard to make him seem, him. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. 

Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

Ashita ni Mukatte

_Botan's POV_

I lied there in my bed, eyes open wide, lying in Hiei's arms. That's right, Hiei. The reason being, is because he hurt a ningen for staring at Yukina oddly. Yes, scary, I know. Anyway, Enma only lightly punished him, since he was part of the Reikai Tantei. His penalty was to have to stay in Ningenkai with a caretaker to watch over him for a certain amount of time. Enma chose me, being top rank of the ferry girls. I reluctantly agreed and they got me my own apartment, I've been living with Hiei for three monthes now.

After we just got the place, Hiei and I had an argument of who would sleep in the bed because it was supposed to be a one person living area. Somehow, we winded up sharing the blasted thing. About Hiei hugging me... It seemed whenever Hiei had a nightmare, which is almost every night, he'd hug something close for comfort. Since I was right next to him, he'd clutch me tightly. I felt bad knowing almost every night he slept, he had a nightmare about something. So I let him cuddle me, and once in a while, when I heard him whimper in turmoil, I nuzzled his neck to calm him down. Though I must admit, I enjoy the nights we share. I liked the feeling of Hiei's warmth against me. I might even say I've fallen for the little fire demon. But, it's not possible between us. For tonight is our last evening together, forever.

Hiei let out a painful groan and I snuggled against him. His strong arm pulled me closer, my chest pressed against his. I smiled after hearing a short sigh of relief from him. He buried his face in my hair while I enjoyed our moment of bliss. I breathed in his scent and rested my head. Tonight was our last night not because Hiei's punishment ends tomorrow, but because, Koenma and I are to be wed. Koenma requested me as a wife and I was forced to say yes. And after we get married, I will probably stay in Reikai, never able to set foot in Ningenkai ever again. Koenma and I have never hugged, gone on a date, or even kissed. So I'm still holding onto my first kiss, and I refuse to give it to Koenma. I pushed back against Hiei's body, allowing me to see his peaceful face. Lightly, I pressed my lips against his, relishing the sparks it sent throughout my body. I reluctantly pulled away and smiled at him. I rested my head once more on his warm chest and shut my eyes.

_Normal POV_

"Fox, we need to talk." Hiei kicked open Kurama's bedroom window.

"Be careful Hiei, I don't want you breaking another one of my windows." Kurama replied too busy with his homework to look at him.

"Hn."

"Well, what do you need to talk about?"

"It's about... her." Kurama finally turned to him and cocked a brow.

"May I ask who 'her' is?" Hiei growled at him.

"The onna."

"Ah, Botan. Her wedding's today, isn't it?" Hiei threw a neatly folded piece of paper at him before he could return to his homework. Kurama opened the letter and read it silently.

_Dear Hiei,_

_If you noticed, I left early this morning. And as you know, today is the day of my wedding. Before you throw this away, please hear me out. All I wanted to say is.. I love you. I have for a long time now. I don't ask you to return the feelings, only to accept them. Is it alright? Can I harbor these feelings for you? So I just want to ask you to come to my wedding, and when you see me, please be happy. Please allow me to love you. If you don't come, it's alright. I would understand. I just would like to see you one last time._

_Forever,  
Botan _

Kurama frowned and glanced up at Hiei. His eyes were morose and in deep thought. Kurama let out a heavy breath.

"So, are you going? To the wedding I mean."

"Hn."

"I think it would make her very happy if you went."

"..." Hiei took the note Kurama handed back to him. He refolded it nicely and stuffed it into his pocket. Kurama was surprised Hiei was even keeping it, let alone not crumpling it up.

"Do you love her, Hiei?" Hiei looked up, a bit shocked.

"I... I don't know." This was one of the few times Kurama saw his friend confused and stuttering.

"I guess we better find a suitable tuxedo for you then."

Hiei tried to loosen the tie around his neck. Both in annoyance and nervousness. Maybe Botan knew he was awake when he held her. Maybe she knew he would purposely groan just to get her to nuzzle his neck, just to feel her warm body against his. Maybe she knew.. he loved her. He never spoke a word of it though. He wasn't one to savor pain, be it physical or mental. His eyes scanned the beautifully decorated ballroom, in hopes of seeing the whole reason he came to this thing.

"Whoa! Hiei!" Yusuke ran over to him, Keiko by his side. "I didn't you'd show up!" Hiei glared at him before returning a small 'hn'. He glanced up at Keiko, wearing a baby blue bride's maid dress. She stared blankly at him.

"Yusuke," She said without looking at him. "Go get me a drink."

"Wha-?" Keiko shoved him far away and he vanished in the crowd of Reikai employees.

"Hi Hiei." She showed him a friendly smile.

"Hn." Her face didn't falter, simply brightened more.

"I'll show you to the bride's room." She paused, perhaps expecting an reply. "That is why you're here right?" She turned.

"Are you certain?" She beamed.

"I know we've never talk much, but... I know you're a nice guy."

"How would you know? I'm an ex-convict after all."

"Well, I know because **she** loves you." Keiko began walking and Hiei followed wordlessly. They walked through the twists and turns before stopping at a pair of elaborate white doors. "Well, we're here. You don't have to go in, but.. you know.." She ran back the direction they came and paused at the end of the hall. "Make her happy, Hiei." She disappeared, leaving Hiei confused. His hand gingerly formed a fist. Slowly, he knocked on the wooden door and a soft, kind voice responded.

"Come in."

_Hiei's POV_

She was stunning. The white veil covered her face, but as I approach, she slowly lifted it over her head. Her flowing white gown loosely touched the ground as she sat on the stool. Her pale skin was adorned with a touch of pink and her lips a light cherry red. Her lilac eyes sparkled with brilliance in the light as it so often did. Her silky cerulean hair spilled over her shoulders and seemed to match her attire very well. I hesitantly walked over to her beaming form.

"Hey. You came." She smiled widely, sending a small surge throughout my entire body. It was just like the night she kissed me.

"You look... nice." It was all I could say without hurting her. Now I knew she loved me, but I can never have her. Her smile was small, but rueful all the same.

"Thank you."

"Hn." I stuffed my hands in my pocket, not taking my eyes off her for a second.

"Hiei, can I ask a favor?" She rose and opened the window curtains, allowing light to pour into the room. Her head slightly turned to me, her eyes bearing into mine. Her smile engraved itself into my mind. "When you see me up there... smile. Let me know that you're happy for me. And allow me to hold onto these affections for you. Because everyone deserves to be loved. Especially you." She smiled softly at me. " I'm glad. I'm glad to know I could love someone this much. Arigatou Hiei. And sayonara." My heart sank and I lost all thought. When someone said 'sayonara' to me, it meant 'good-bye, forever'. The thought of losing her, the mere anticipation... frightened me. It frightened me to death. In a fit of confusion, my fist collided with the end table, shattering it into pieces.

"I.. I'm.." She didn't say anything, she only walked up to me and took my fist. Carefully, she removed the splinters lodged in my skin. Her smooth, soft fingers skillfully massaged my calloused hand, making me lost in her tenderness. The music sounded in the background. She released my hand. "Onna.." She placed a finger over my lips.

"It's time for me to go. You'd better leave too." She smiled and the ferry onna with black hair came in.

"Botan, are you ready?" She nodded and lift the veil over her face once more. "I'm sorry Hiei, you need to leave." I headed toward the door and peered over my shoulder, taking a quick glance at the breathtaking deity. I silently shut the door behind me.

_Normal POV_

The organ played louder, making Hiei nervously watch the doors where Botan would enter. Yukina gently touched his shoulder, relaxing him a bit. The feeling of ease was demolished when the doors opened, revealing a white gowned figure. She walked down the aisle as the music continued. Hiei's eye moved as she did, watching her every move. Her gaze shifted toward him, her face hidden. But Hiei could tell she was smiling. His brain toward him to return the gesture, but his muscles didn't respond. Botan returned her direction to the minister and Koenma standing in front of her while Hiei mentally cursed at himself. He looked up once more at her. Why couldn't he be happy for her? Why couldn't he smile? He wanted to so much. He wanted to let her know, he was happy because she was.

"If anyone thinks this couple should not be wed," He loved her. He loved her so much. _'When you see me up there... smile. Let me know that you're happy for me. And allow me to hold onto these affections for you. Because everyone deserves to be loved. Especially you.' _

"Please speak now or forever hold your peace." Her melodious voice rang in his ears. His eyes glanced around the room, looking at all the people who were staring at him, completely shocked. He gazed at Keiko, then Kurama, both of them were smiling as if they knew he would have done this.

"Botan..." He passed by a bewildered Koenma and walked up to Botan. She had dropped her bouquet of flowers when he stood, and he clasped her hands. "I can't smile. I can't smile knowing this isn't right. I can't be happy for you because.. your not happy..."

"Hiei.."

"I love you. I always have... And I don't care if I go to Reikai prison for telling you." Her eye were brimmed with tears.

"Hiei!" Koenma finally spoke. "I thought maybe Kurama would be the one to interrupt the wedding, but not Hiei!" This earned a glare from Hiei. "I'll throw you in jail for this!" Koenma stomped his feet like a child throwing a tantrum. Botan lightly touched his shoulder, calming him down.

"Koenma... I'm sorry." Botan remove her veil and fingered it in her hands. "I knew this wasn't right, but I said yes anyway. I'm not ready to be queen of Reikai, and I don't think I can marry you."

"Botan..."

"Gomen, I said I would give you my heart today... But it was already gone." She gave him an apologetic smile and pecked his cheek.

"I see.." He took the veil she had handed back to him. "Well, I suppose I can make you fall in love with me, so I understand. Be happy."

"Thank you." She hugged him.

"Well.. I guess we could just have a party with all this food.." Keiko suggested.

"YEAH! PARTY!" Yusuke and Kuwabara dived into the food.

"YUSUKE URAMASHI! KAZUMA KUWABARA!" Two smacks and thumps echoed in the hall. Everyone sweat dropped.

Hiei opened the door to the balcony where Botan was sitting on the bench, looking at the sky. She turned to him and beamed.

"Hey." Hiei didn't reply and sat next to her. "Thank you for coming. And thanks for stopping me from making the biggest mistake of my life."

"Hn."

"Did you mean it?" He glanced at her shyly and held her hand in his.

"I don't say anything I don't mean." He paused. "Botan." She jumped on him, knocking both of them to the ground.

"Well.. What are we going to do?" She said through giggles. "I doubt I'll keep my job." Hiei thought and shrugged.

"We always have tomorrow." He smiled and leaned up, kissing her lightly on the lips.

Owari

* * *

That was LONG, wasn't it? All well. And if you have read my other story, Every Rose Has It's Thorns, I'm running out of ideas! It would nice if you guys could give me some advice! Just e-mail my or something. Well please review this story! 


End file.
